


Before your ice cream melts.

by Kuppuru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuppuru/pseuds/Kuppuru
Summary: Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo are childhood friends and in one particularly hot afternoon, the latter decides on finally confessing his hidden love.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Before your ice cream melts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for reading!

The sun was burning high in the sky, melting the ice cream cone Kyungsoo held in his hands. The boy was desperately trying to lick around the edges, but his hands were already getting sticky with the now liquid dessert. Kyungsoo was so focused on his task of finishing the sweet that he couldn't take time to notice the taller boy's nervousness beside him. 

It was the beginning of another friday afternoon, the end of their exams week. The boys had decided to eat out at McDonald's to let off some steam after the tests. As they were walking back to school, everyone was completely focused on making fun of Baekhyun for some cheap impersonation he was doing while telling a story involving his mom and a watermelon lamp. Jongin took this opportunity to take hold of Kyungsoo's arm, shushing him quickly as he was about to protest and whispering he wanted to hide from the others to see how long it would take for them to notice their absence. 

\- You're too silly, Nini. - The older boy giggled softly, but stood still beside the taller one, turning his focus to the dessert in his hands once again.

Jongin didn't know what to do next. He hadn't planned the situation this far, not even thinking he would get this moment alone with Kyungsoo. He knows he should confess, but the words just won't come out. 

\- What's wrong, Jongin? - The small boy's soft voice calls him back to reality. - You have your hand on your ear again, what happened? Why are you nervous? - He adds, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

\- Soo, I... - Jongin mumbles. His hands start to shake slightly and he holds them down together so the other wouldn't notice. - I've been meaning to tell you, I... - He stutters, preparing himself to blurt out his confession but ends up just freezing there, mouth open and eyes wondering everywhere but the other's face. 

\- You...? - Kyungsoo tries, his forgotten ice cream now melting all over his hand. 

\- I... - The taller one starts once again, taking a deep breath. A sudden boost of confidence takes over him and he jolts his head up to stare right into the older boy's eyes, cheeks and ears flushed a bright shade of red. - I really like-

\- Hey, guys, what's taking you so long? Me and Chanyeol were just telling Yixing about that time before he got transferred here, when we- Baekhyun's loud voice managed to cut through Jongin's speech before he was distracted by a concerned looking Jongdae, that was quick to stuff a cookie in his mouth before he could yell anything else. He and Junmyeon then turned Byun around and started walking again, the older one mouthing a "sorry" to Jongin from up his shoulder.

\- I... - The younger one mumbled, looking down. He was so embarrassed he could literally dig a hole under his feet and stay there forever. This would never turn out to be good, he should've known better. - Look, they found us! - He tried to escape the awkward moment with a nervous chuckle. - That took them long enough! Let's go, Soo. How about we watch that musical you've been telling me about when we get to my- Jongin's nervous rant was cut short by soft, sticky and slightly cold lips on his left cheek. 

\- I really like you too, Nini. - Kyungsoo said softly, fixing the glasses on his face with his free hand. - And it's called Swing Kids, how can you always forget? It's with Christian Bale and you've seen Batman with me more than a thousand times already... - The smaller kept going on and on about the movie and their actors and tap dance scenes as he turned around to follow the other boys back to school, but Jongin couldn't move.

He liked him back. He not only did not reject him, but he liked him back. Jongin was pretty sure he was a tall blushing and giggling mess stuck in the middle of the sidewalk, but he couldn't care less. He was way too happy and dumbfounded to move. And he wouldn't have noticed he was indeed moving, Chanyeol's arm in his, carrying him down the road, if it wasn't for Baekhyun's loud laugh and small finger pointing to his face.

\- Look, guys! And you wanna convince me that I'm the messy one! Jongin can't even eat an ice cream without getting his cheeks full of chocolate. - He said loudly, between laughs. - How did you even manage to do that, dude?

\- Shut up, Baekhyun. You have ketchup on your nose. - Kyungsoo's serious tone followed the quick slap of his hand on the other's arm and made him start rubbing said spot in his face, suddenly embarrassed and desperately trying to clean himself. - Here, Nini. - He added way more softly, handing Jongin one of the napkins he was previously using to clean his own hand and quickly turning his gaze back to the street ahead of them, shyly avoiding everyone else's eyes.

\- Why didn't I get a napkin too? - Baekhyun whined loudly, lips pouting in Kyungsoo's direction and hand still covering his nose. 

\- Shut up, Baekhyun. - He whispered, cheeks flushed, sparkly eyes and a shy smile on the edge of his mouth, as he nervously handed his loud and annoying friend one of his napkins.


End file.
